Give A Little Time To Me
by amycakes
Summary: Klaus finds Stefan on the lounge, choking on another sob and covered in the hunter's blood. Because Stefan doesn't want to be human, he doesn't want a cure - all he wants is to go back to Chicago.


**Give A Little Time To Me**_  
_

* * *

_Give me love like never before,  
'cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same_

_-Ed Sheeran (Give Me Love)  
_

* * *

Things haven't been the same since Elena had turned. For a while, he'd tried to pretend that everything was ok – that everything would be ok. But it wasn't – and it wouldn't. Because with Elena's turning and subsequent road trip with Damon came an epiphany – the sudden realization that this was Katherine all over again.

He'd always shaken it off, all his doubts – every time she had kissed Damon and come running back saying she was sorry he'd forgiven her in a heartbeat. Because what else was he to do? He loved her – or at least he thought he did. But now he felt like a spell had finally been lifted. Without her there – next to him, with him – he didn't feel it, it was gone.

He was still reeling from everything that had happened in the last couple of hours – the shocking revelation that there was perhaps a cure. A cure for vampirism…and the events that followed that revelation.

Klaus had told him to get the information he needed out of Rebekah and Stefan had been a hundred yards away from the hybrid's house when he stopped in his tracks. Klaus had given him a command and he had walked straight out the door to get right to it, but now he had actually stopped to think…and Klaus wasn't going to get his way.

He was done. He was done with Elena stringing him along, he wasn't going to let history repeat itself all over again, he wasn't going to let someone walk all over him and cause a rift between he and his brother that spanned the better part of a century, not again.

Damon could have Elena, like he'd always wanted Katherine. Stefan didn't need her – he _didn't_.

And then everything would be ok.

But then…then there was the cure to be considered. He could be human again, he could finally…die. He stared at the ground beneath him for a moment and noticed his hands were shaking. He didn't…did he really want that? He hadn't been truly happy for a long time, not since…not since…Chicago. Not since Klaus.

He bit his lip hard enough that blood dripped down, coating his chin.

In a split second decision he spent little thought on, he whirled, heading back towards the house, only pausing to make sure Klaus had already left like he had intended to.

"What-!" The Hybrid at the door barely got a word out before Stefan had his heart, still pulsing within his fist.

The other hybrid was too surprised to put up much of a fight either and Stefan dropped his still-warm body to the ground heavily, inching inside to find the hunter attempting to pick the lock on his cuffs.

He barely had time to blink before Stefan was on him, tearing his body from the wall and sinking his fangs into the man's jugular. The hunter choked and cried out but was soon silenced by Stefan's fingers sliding into his chest, coming out coated in his sticky, red life force.

He let his fangs tear in more, pulling the man's head to the side, barely registering as he died with a gasp. Minutes later, Stefan let the corpse drop from his hands and slide to the floor, the man's head only just remaining attached.

Stefan stared for a moment before stumbling backwards until the back of his knees hit the lounge and he slipped, falling onto hit ungracefully. He pulled his knees up to his chest and _stared_. He was covered in blood from his chin to his hips and he was staining what was probably a very expensive lounge.

He couldn't bring himself to care.

When Klaus returned, an hour later he looked furious, taking in the slaughtered body of the hunter before his eyes finally settled on Stefan, choking on another sob, eyes red rimmed.

"What did you _do_?"

It hadn't occurred to him at the time that Klaus wanted the cure for Elena, so he could make more hybrids. It hadn't occurred to him that the hybrid might be angry – his reaction hadn't been a deciding factor in Stefan's thoughts at all actually, but now that the original was in front of him, he flinched, gripping his knees tightly.

"Fuck." He shook his head, letting it drop to his chest.

Klaus stared a little uncomprehending between Stefan and the mess on the floor. "Stefan?" Because he thought Stefan wanted to find a cure, for Elena. He thought he'd want it for himself – that sort of morally correct bullshit was right up Stefan's alley after all.

Stefan took in a harsh breath but refused to look up, flinching back again as Klaus crouched down in front of him. The blonde looked at a loss for what to do, never having seen Stefan this distraught before – Stefan didn't think he'd _been _this distraught before.

"Stefan," Klaus murmured, using a hand to tilt up the vampire's chin. "What happened?"

"I didn't…everything is wrong!" The brunette choked, looking at Klaus beseechingly, willing him to see, to _understand_.

"Come now, love. What are you talking about?" The hybrid's eyes darted over to the dead hunter once more, making an irritated edge appear in his gaze and Stefan bit his lip.

"I don't want it."

"Want what?" Klaus' brow furrowed before he realised what the younger vampire was saying.

"The cure," Stefan said softly, "I can't-…" He broke off, pulling on his hair agitatedly.

Klaus reached up and pulled his fingers away, gripping his hands tightly. "Why wouldn't you want it?" He was a little stumped to be honest. Klaus had never considered, not for one second that Stefan wouldn't want the cure.

Stefan looked away, refusing to meet the hybrid's eyes.

"No, Stefan. Tell me." The blonde reached up, pulling him back to face him.

"I don't want this," Stefan's lip trembled. "I don't want any of this I just want to go back."

Klaus frowned, a little worried that Stefan would start crying again because despite all the practise he may have had with Rebekah, he didn't think he could handle that. "Go back where?"

Stefan stayed silent for a moment and when he finally spoke it was so quiet, Klaus almost missed it. "…Chicago." He looked up then, meeting Klaus' blue eyes. "…I want to go back to Chicago."

Chicago; where he was the ripper and he was happy and nothing else mattered. He had friends and good times and _Klaus_ and he honestly believed that he'd found it, his place.

Klaus remained perfectly still, not moving his hand from it's position on Stefan's cheekbone but not willing to make any further moves either, just in case he was misinterpreting the situation, just in case he was being a little too hopeful that there might, just maybe be someone left who wants him.

"Klaus…" Stefan finally moved, pulling the hybrid toward him, gripping the blonde's shoulders tightly in his hands. "Tell me it's ok." He whispered, staring into the original's eyes. "Tell me it's going to be ok." His voice cracked at the same time as Klaus' resolve and he crumbled forward into the hybrid's arms.

"It's going to be ok, Stefan." The words were murmured against his lips and Stefan's heart clenched painfully in his chest. Stefan gripped him tight enough that finger shaped bruises would form and buried his head into the original's neck. "It's going to be ok."

* * *

**A/N**: Hola amigos! How is everyone enjoying season four? We have our Klefan back, at least for a while!

Serious business though, I'm actually thinking about moving all my work over to my AO3 account (same username) and I was wondering how many of you have accounts over there? Drop me a review with your username and let me know, I don't want to leave any of my lovely friends over here behind! :) Also, I'm haagenhaz on tumblr if anyone would like to chat, drop me a line? :)

PS. What did you think of the fic, of course? ;)


End file.
